


Dreams Come True

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has his dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Character:** Remus Lupin  
>  **Prompt:** Combust

When Remus saw Severus, he felt like he was going to combust from the inside out. Remus had such a huge crush when they were students, but he knew he never stood a chance. Severus had always been infatuated with Lily, and Remus was part of the Marauders, a group that endlessly tortured him.

Even so, Remus couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like if Severus deigned to give him a look of even a minimal amount of interest. It never happened of course, but one could hope.

When Remus agreed to teach at Hogwarts, with the aid of Wolfsbane, he didn't expect anything to have changed between the two of them.

He was excited about getting to know Harry, though. He knew from pictures that Harry looked like James with Lily's eyes. He wondered who he took after in terms of his personality. Either way, he knew he'd love the boy.

He felt like he was punched in the stomach, when his feelings came back at first sight of the dour Potions master.

Severus was as condescending to him as he was in school, and Remus tried to not let it bother him. It wasn't anything he hadn't expected after all.

Imagine his surprise when during an argument about how Severus treated Harry, the two of them kissed and ended up shagging.

The next day, Severus acted as if it never happened. It pierced Remus' heart, but it was what he expected.

After Severus outed him as a werewolf at the end of the year, he went to his office after saying goodbye to Harry.

He knocked and entered after a grunted, "Come in."

Severus didn't look up from whatever he was doing at his desk.

"I'll never forget that night," Remus began without any preamble. "It was everything I thought it would be and a dream come true for me." Severus' hand stilled, the quill clutched tightly in his grip. "I wanted that for so long. I'm sorry that you regret it, but I could never. Thank you for what will probably be my most treasured memory."

"I don't regret it, but I won't be a substitute for Black."

Remus blinked. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean. There is nothing, and never has been, anything between Sirius and me other than friendship."

Severus looked up from the parchment, face thunderous. "I saw the way he looked at you."

"I don't think there are, but if there are any feelings between Sirius and me other than friendship, they're totally one-sided on his part. I've had a crush on you since Hogwarts, and it has never wavered."

Severus seemed to be looking deep into Remus' soul, and he allowed Severus his fill. "You're telling the truth," Severus breathed.

Remus shrugged. "Of course."

Severus quickly stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him. Remus gasped when Severus gripped his waist and brought their bodies close together. Remus opened his mouth to question Severus, when their lips were smashed together in a heated kiss.

Tongues dueled and Remus pressed his hands against Severus' firm chest. He itched to get his fingers underneath Severus' robe, but he had to settle for bunching it.

Remus knew the kiss wasn't going to solve everything, but it was a start. There was hope for the two of them. They still had a lot of issues to deal with, mainly Sirius and Severus' unfair animosity towards Harry.

Now that Remus had met him, he wanted to be a part of Harry's life, and he couldn't allow Severus to keep treating Harry like that, especially if the two of them decided to form some sort of relationship.

There was time for that later, though. There was a more pressing matter to contend with, and that was the hardness between both of their legs.


End file.
